Depressed
by Metizalism
Summary: A little oneshot I did. Started: Friday night Finished: A week later on Friday morning. Kagome has to cheer up a depressed Inuyasha. R


I suppose this is haphazardness at work. I have nothing to do on a Friday night so, deal with me please. I just got back on FF. Net and I'm going crazy. I just want one story of mine to hit at least 30 reviews it would be so nice. But, anyway. Let me just write.

Kagome didn't know that hanyous got depressed. She knew people got depressed, she knew old ladies, animals, even babies got depressed. But, she never knew hanyous got depressed. Had she'd known that she probably would of taken more caution in the situation involving her and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! It was just one battle! I mean so, you lost one to Naraku! You can't win 'em all."

"I suppose to!"

"No you're not!"

"Why don't you just go home! You're good at that!"

"Maybe I will!" She was about to go when she stopped. She didn't want to give him that glory she didn't want him to win she wanted to annoy the heck out of him,"I think I'll stay." She said it just loud enough for him to hear. He obviously didn't care because he was already storming in the other direction. Well, it wasn't exactly storming. It was more like. Walking pitifully in the other direction. What was wrong with him? Surely the losing of a battle hadn't affected him that much. He was wounded so, she guessed that was it and forced herself not to worry. The two of them walked back to the village in silence.

That night...

Kagome walked aimlessly around the village that night. She couldn't sleep. Inuyasha had left the hut and went to sleep in a tree. He usually didn't do that when everyone else was together. She was worried whether she liked it or not. He was acting bizarre. She walked to Inuyasha's tree.

"Inuyasha! Are you awake?" She called up the tree,"I need to talk to you."

He flopped down in front of her. No 'Oi, what do you want wench?' or ' What you stupid girl?' He was just sitting there waiting for her to talk. Kagome was too stunned to speak. She leaned forward and felt Inuyasha's forehead. He didn't have a fever. He was perfectly healthy. He was most definitely acting weird something was very wrong with this picture. Was it something she'd said? Why was he so..so.. Dull.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling alright?" He didn't say anything. He just nodded,"You sure." He nodded again. His eyes had a far away look to them. They weren't really focused on anything. He was staring at the ground but, he wasn't seeing the ground he was going beyond the ground to a place only he knew. Kagome gulped. She'd really done some serious damage to her dog-eared friend.

"You know..I'm hungry." His voice was one smooth line of words. No change in tone or pitch. Like one of those guys on those nature programs on PBS her mother liked to watch.

"Oh..Um! Right." Kagome immediately took off toward the hut. She dug through her backpack and pulled out some ramen. His favorite food,"If this doesn't do it...Nothing will." she whispered to herself. She shot back out of the hut to Inuyasha ,"Here you go, Inuyasha." She boiled the water over a fire and poured it in. The noodles were done in a minute. Inuyasha took the ramen and slurped it up without even looking at her. He tossed the empty cup over his shoulder with a sigh. Kagome gaped.

"Inu..Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed his hand,"Come on!" She dragged Inuyasha down the well. It was spur of the moment and she left all her stuff.

"Where are we going.." Inuyasha was barely audible as they went through the well portal. Kagome was fed up with listening to his dull voice. He was going to get over his little depression one way or another.

"We're going to my time."

"Why?"

"To cheer you up."

"I don't need cheering up. I need a reason to live.." Inuyasha ended in a sigh as they landed on the ground of Kagome's well.

"Well, by the time we go back. You'll feel better."

"Whatever." The two of them crawled out of the well. It was night time so, Kagome didn't expect her family to be up. They were going for a night on the town. All alone. If this didn't do it then, Inuyasha was hopeless.

"Kagome. Where are we going now?" Inuyasha dully whined behind her.

"Look, I know you're objected to this whole thing but, could you please just..er..cheer up."

"No." Inuyasha was having none of that,"I don't have any point to being alive. Nobody really needs me."

"I need you!" Kagome got into Inuyasha face,"I need you, without you I'd be dead right now. Shippo needs you, Miroku, Sango-chan even Kiara needs you. Souta needs you. You're his hero and he loves you. And so do I. I need you Inuyasha so, stop being such a... downer. You are very much so needed by so many people who want you to be there and to be happy. Please Inuyasha it's okay to lose some battles. Everybody does. No one expects you to be perfect. We just want you to do your best and be happy. You are a great person Inuyasha." Kagome blinked had she really sadi all that sappy stuff. Ah well. Inuyasha didn't say anything he just looked perplexed. He stared at the ground again. Kagome hadn't done a thing.

"Okay Inuyasha. I'll leave you alone now." She walked off into her house. She might as well stay home if Inuyasha was going to be this way. She flopped on her bed and fell asleep not really caring about Inuyasha for the moment.

Morning came and the birds chirped Kagome woke up refreshed and happy. But, there was that looming problem. Inuyasha. How was he feeling this beautiful morning. Kagome got dressed and came down the stairs slowly. To her surprise she saw none other then Inuyasha playing video games with Souta in the living room.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome was confused. Inuyasha was Crash Bandicoot at the moment. A loud 'Whoa' filled the air. Inuyasha blew up after that. Then he turned to Kagome.

"Ready to go, you stupid girl?" Kagome smiled.

"Of course Inuyasha."

Awwww...I forgot I wrote this. I didn't finish it and it was on a Friday and coincidentally this is a Friday too. :D Funny. Well, Tell me what you think but, right now I need to go write the 5th chapter of the Mummy. So, see ya'.


End file.
